The March Of The Mandalorians on
by phantoka72
Summary: Okay I have decided that this is going to be the plot for my upcoming fanfiction and so I'm re-writing this part to help to give the readers a better understanding of whats going on, but don't worry this is not set in stone so don't be frightened my little mando children (will update in the future) special thanks to MGLwaterMelownd for the idea
1. Chapter 1

**(Third P.O.V)**

 **galactic year: 14 ABY / Location: What Remains of planet Mandalore / AU 7755R**

"Soon... Our journey will begin." A man says in low but soft yet firm voice as he was looking out from the observation room next to the bridge of his new flagship, a prototype resurgent class star destroyer that was to be used for the empire evil purpose but now it was his ship now that he called "Mandalore's Silver Blade" the ship was overlooking the fleet that will soon take his people to a new home somewhere in the unknown regions of space.

And maybe some new warriors to fight my warriors.

The man that stood in the room was Royues mereel also known to the Mandalorians as ' **Mandalore the Knight** ' his age is 34 and stood six by four feet tall , he was wearing a similar Mandalorian armor to that of Mandalore the ultimate but more advance and without the main helmet of Mandalore and the massive shoulder pads but instead he had more sizable shoulder pads each with a mando mythosaur skull symbol on them and had a more wolf design like Mandalorian helmet base it was base off of some old designs he had found during a three years of intense training to help lead his people to the new reaches of outer rim reigns of space, his helmet was parched under his left arm which showed off his facial appearance, his skin had light tan to pale there was a scar over his right eyebrow and had an army ranger style hair cut with only an inch of hair was on the top of his head and the sides shaved off and had a light five o'clock shadow on his facial features, he had deep dark brown eyes.

Upon his waist he had two twin Westar 37 blaster pistols and just behind them by an inch over his guns were two cylinder like objects that hung from two rings on his combat belt, they were dark silver in colored with a Mandalorian sketch design pattern on both of them making them known as the heritage of the Mandalorian people along with another dark saber but its handle was golden it was attach to the side of his modified jetpack, the cloak and Kama on his armor and waist was colored blue with black trimmings on the edge's and was made of strong blaster proof material.

The war with the empire had been long, tough and rough but as the Mandalorians of old did they had survived and even help the rebel alliance and now the Mandalorians even manage to gain what was left of the empire's few warlords navies which were made up of over few thousands ships as well as few dozen new prototype ships one being the **resurgent class star destroyer** that was now serving as the new Mandalore's flag and one of the few command ships under his command. The Mandalorian fleet was now made up of over hundreds to over thousands ships.

 **Seven hundred and fifty Imperial class two star destroyers**

 **four hundred and fifty procurator-class star destroyers** ,

 **two hundred and fifty Venator class two star destroyer carriers** these ships were given heavier armor and heavy weaponry along with stronger shields and new engine output along with one hundred more fighter carrying capabilities,

 **one hundred and eighty-seven Asserter class star dreadnoughts.**

 **two hundred and fifty-five Bellator class star dreadnoughts.**

 **Ninety-five stealth ships** (not sure what types they are yet)

 **twenty-five interdictor destroyers.**

 **A Hand-Full of Proto-Types (in productions)**

 **four hundred and thirty-three Providence dreadnaughts.**

 **seven hundred Acclamator class two assault ships.**

 **thousand pocket size turbulent star destroyers.**

 **thirteen old lucre Hulk battle ship (three for research and the others colony ships)**

 **Five super Star Destroyer**

they also gotten their hands on some old blue prints and schematics for a battle ship that was once called **"The old Mandalorian warships"** **(look it up and you'll be surprised to see where the Venator got its designs from but it's really good for its era though the description of them here is my own opinion here is what they have in the story / plus I also found it called the "Republic Battle ship" from the star wars empire at war FOC clone wars mod check it out)** these ships were two thousand and five hundred meters in length, they were modified to now have thirty heavy dual turbo lasers, twenty-two medium turbo laser turrets and sixteen heavy ion cannons along with three heavy auxiliary gun batteries down the middle near the front of the single large bridge, making it one of the deadliest battle ships in the fleet with three hundred and fifty of this Mandalorian warship in fleet.

The Mandalorian fleet of war was reborn a new and now with the empire on the verge of destruction, nothing can stop them.

In a way to him he felt there was a small sense of peace and calmness in his troubled mind and soul that as his eye's stared out towards the fleet he felt his body become relax and slowly closed his eye's remembering all the events that he had endured and all the things he did during the war with the empire, he felt a great burden, a large weight lifted up from his shoulders and allowed him to enjoy this reward he had earn. Soon after what felt like an eternity to him the hissing sound of a door opening from behind him to the observation room as Royues turns his head only to see a young lady thirty-one of age as she wore a full suite of mando shock trooper armor mix with ARC trooper armor the armor was colored in white with gold and red trimmings on the sides of the armor.

Soon after what felt like an eternity to him the hissing sound of a door opening from behind him to the observation room as Royues turns his head halfway only to see a young lady thirty-one as she wore a full suite of mando shock trooper armor mix with ARC trooper armor colored in white with gold and red trimmings on the sides of the armor, around six by one feet tall and had long beautiful dark golden brown hair and hazel colored eyes, fairly light skin and a perfectly narrowed facial structure attention she bows her head before him and after he nods to her as she walks right next to him and looks towards the fleet of massive ships and turns her head slightly towards him.

"Cyares our Fleet and Vod will be ready to launch within the next two and a-half weeks" He nods to her once more as his mind still deep within thought, the woman named Ashley leans against his frame standing right under Royues height by four inches feeling her lean against his body he comes back into reality and moves an arm around her waist holding her close to him and has a small smile upon his lips as they both look over at the sheer size of the fleet.

The people of Mandalore were able to build their fleet by collecting, stealing and on some planets build ships from the now practically dead empire **(save a few Imperial warlords still kirffing around somewhere in this sad galaxy... Stupid Imperial Huu'tuun Chakaar)** that once tried to kill off the presumably weakened Mandalorians and bring them to the brink of death and extinction

"To think that our Mandalorian people would be this Draal again or even stronger than before and I would be seeing it in my life time along with its new Mandalore and as his new Vod too" she giggles at the last part as Royues who slowly began to look down towards the floor at her words, she was his partner, comrade, ally and the closest friend to him for years since they begin together since their childhood days and now she was his wife, thinking back on all of their adventures he had a small smile form on his lips as he wraps one arm around her waist holding her close to his body.

"I know only honestly wish my buir and ba'buir were here to see all of what we have accomplished to see the good of all of our Mandalorian vod's have now become" Royues could tell from her now heavy expression upon her brow and beautiful face what she was feeling and thinking about.

"I know my love I wish they were here too, but knowing them I know they are happy in the afterlife knowing that their ad'ika is taking care of the Mandalorians and keeping our ways of life alive".

Royues stretches his arms in the air a little bit and turns to her and placing both hands on her shoulders and plants a light kiss on her forehead and presses his forehead against hers and both shared a small moment both giving off a small smile as Royues soon speaks "somehow love I think it's too early to say that everything will be fine but enough of that, for now, let's go, I'll need to give a speech to the Mandalorians to ease some of the tension a bit as only gods know how edgy some of us can be during times of unrest".

Royues puts his helmet on as does Ashley puts her own helmet on which was a night Owl/stalker hybrid helmet model type, both start walking towards the command bridge, they both walk a short long way as within over a few minutes of small silences they soon arrive at the main doors leading to the command bridge being guarded by two Mandalorian royal honor guards, these guards were armed with a heavy blaster under their cloaks and light sabre pikes in hand the color of their robes and armor was royal mando navy blue and when they saw him and Ashley they knelt down and bowed their heads to Royues and both said in union "Mandalore" Royues knew these two were once part of the infamous Imperial royal guard to the dark lord of the Sith, the Emperor once showed who their sinister master was and after getting them un-brain washed many decided to leave and joined Royues and his Mandalorians to spread real peace while the others, unfortunately, stayed loyal to their sinister master and were killed at the final battle of jakku where their great empire had fallen.

"At ease ver'gebuir" the doors open as the honor guards stood up and let him pass along with Ashley at his side, once he was inside heard "Mandalore on the deck!" and many soon stood to attention when the third in command of the ship saw as Royues enters the command bridge, giving his third in command who had blue skin and short dark raven hair with red eye's and standing formal in his mando navy uniform letting everyone stand at ease as he went over to a holo pad and look to a girl sitting in the communications, Rouyes spoke and said "Begin the broad cast" he heard a yes sir from her and she starting getting the broadcast all warm up and said to Royues " Mandalore You're on in three. Two. One" he nods and could tell through the force that the fleet and everyone's attention was now on him and he soon began to make his speech to them.

"My fellow Mandalorians as long as we can remember this galaxy has witness the greatness of the Mandalorians, from the first crusade began by Mandalore the first himself and to the current Mandalore, we have fought many battles in that time and with each victory we have proven ourselves as the best warriors in the galaxy but now what this galaxy has to offer us is now very little and because of this we were left with little foes to fight and at few times we began to fight among ourselves and because of this infighting we were divided and the fearful galactic empire nearly wiped our ways of life and nearly enslaved us and many others, my family the mereels would not stand for that and this mark the beginning of the last crusade for the Mandalorians, this was a crusade not just for honor and not just for glory, but a crusade to fight against our extinction, a crusade against the inhalations of our people and as many times before we have shown them and the people of this galaxy that we cannot be killed off that easily but today to ensure that we are not controlled by the New Galactic Republic dogs these rebels have now made themselves into, soon the time for us to leave this galaxy and find a new home, for those who are with us and many are asking themselves and others "Are we going to find our new home, will we be able to make it across the vast empty unknown space, are we gonna be left forgotten never going to make a mark in history again!?" Of course, we will live on! as our ancestors have done before us, we will survive and show them we are a force to be reckoned with or they will feel our wrath and they will know what the Mandalorians are!"

he gave a small pause in his speech as if he could feel the cheers and roars from the Mandalorians that were on the ships that were over what was left of their now dead planet of Mandalore, soon Royues raised his hand and waited for a second or two to continue his speech

"Within the next two week we will launch our fleet into the unknown regions of space, all ships and cruisers will be getting an inventory check as well as a number count of mando'ades on board each ship be sure to check yourself in and be sure to give the new evaar'la Tal (young blooded) a good welcome cause they'll be helping us in our search of a new home and maybe some new foe's that will be a challenge for us" royues could hear a few chuckles giggles and laughs in the background "but know this our true goal is to find a home and prosper, that is what we are aiming for and no one is gonna stop us... be prepared and be ready we set forth on our journey as I will remind every Mandalorian here, so until then my Vod's, long live the Mandalorians and long live Mandalore!"

With that, the broadcast was off now Royues walks off the holo pad and towards the front of the bridge and looks out towards the window with Ashley and Thrawn at his side as they look out into the hangar bay area. The hangar was filled with ships and more advanced Tie interceptors with better weapons and shields along with an FTL drive installed also including a life support system for one or two pilots inside. There was also Tie Defenders in the hangar still the same with little to no changes, aside from a few touch ups and also giving it a life-support system.

"I must say Alor that was an interesting speech I think that would be a historical one at best, my applause for your speech Alore," Thrawn said to Royues who took his place at the front of the bridge overlooking a now very busy hanger that was buzzing with people getting everything ready. "I wanted to make a statement about what we are and why we are leaving but it feels like it didn't give off like that… I swear I'm not good with words" Royues says as he walks with Thrawn and Ashley at his side as they continue walking through the hall as the ship was buzzing with more activity after Royues gave his speech.

"I wouldn't say that alore I say it was a good speech not all of the greatest leaders lead by words alone many leads like you did or another way altogether," Thrawn says as he pulls out his data pad and over looks a few old things.

"I see well, for now, I want you to continue with the preparations and get the fleet check again once our ships have been outfitted and re-armed and I want to have a full of the new mando's that have joined us within the next week before we launch the fleet to wild space" Royues said as he and Ashley walk away from the view of the hanger and towards the doors.

"As you say Alore" Thrawn bows his head to Royues as he and Ashley leave to conclude business else were on the new flagship, then resumes his works on getting everything accounted for.

 **Time skip, current time 1200 hours, one week six days and ten hours till the Mandalorian fleet leaves**

( **Royues P.O.V.)**

I was practicing with five of my fellow mando royal honor guards as to keep myself and my guards in tip top fighting shape. I was wearing one of a black body glove training suit that only left my arms shoulder's and head uncovered as I Stood in the center of a large red ring and all around me were six of the guards, I slowly breathed in and out as I held out a blind fold and tied it around my eye's and got into my mix hybrid fighting style mix between Mandalorian and Jedi martial mix fighting styles having my right foot back a few inches and my other foot out by a foot razing my right arm up like stinger ready to strike and the other arm straighten out to the side and waited for the first strike to happen while trusting in the force.

There were five opponents around me along the lines of the circle Carnor, kir, Millard, Cor, and guther they were my chosen combatants for this match up, our little standoff only lasted two full minutes before Carnor charge at me going for hand-to-hand mix attacks with some kicks here as Kir ran in from the left to try and out flank me and guther stealthy tried to run across the ring with speed to try and fool my abilities there as I was blinded test and train more on my sixth sense feeling the motion all around me as I became better at fighting as one with the force as my buir once taught me when I was a younger mando before I became involved with the civil war, soon I let my movements within my body follow the flow as the force told the outcome of what my opponents will do, moving my limbs without thought and knowing where to block and when to strike and how to break through their defense, just as the two guards were exchange blows with me a sound came to life around the room.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** I turns my head to hear the incoming call and I rais my right hand and everyone stops practicing and using my other hand while using the force to bring his personal holo communicator to him ( **if you couldn't tell by him having three lightsabers from earlier than he is one of the first new Mandalorian knights of his generation, if not the first force sensitive Mandalore ever and I don't count maul as one / well hope this helps explains his force abilities... I think** ) "Elek?" I said taking the blindfold off my eye's as I started breathing normally again after Thrawn seeing on the holo communicator.

"Alore Brokk wishes to speak with you on board his research ship "Science of Mandalore" my guess is that he wishes to show you some new toys he's been making for the Mandalorians to use" this was an interesting idea and if brokk I knew him and that's a yes he must already have something very promising to show off "Alright I'll be ready in a few" Thrawn says as he gives a quick bow and disappears from the holo-com with that the man gives a quick nod "ver'gebuir return to your post, for now, Carnor and Kir you two are with me" they both nod as they start putting their armor and robes on as Royues also put on his Mandalore armor set.

With my guards close by my side we all started heading down towards the hangar bay, as we all walk I couldn't help but think about the past and everything that has led everyone up to this moment, I could only sigh as I kept walking with my guards.

So after a few seconds, I decided that I first wanted to check-in on the new generation of Mandalorian Knights and see how their training was going, don't want to see future reports about how my knight's training has failed them and to die a needless death. It only took me and my guys about five minutes to reach the room where the knights were training in.

The room was opened and as I walk in along with my guards I saw many as much as twenty Mando's training with their practice sabers in hand as their instructor was teaching them the mid basic form of lightsaber combat training and knowing how to defend as well as counter attack against your opponents, soon as I walk in the instructor has called for everyone to attention they all stop and turn and bowed their head to me.

I look to the instructor who was none other than "Ezra 'Bridger' Wren" **(he took his last name and made it his middle name to keep his old family name along with his new adopted last family name when he married into the Wren clan)** he had black hair that was cut short, he has blue eyes as his skin was copper like, he was also six feet tall and was dress in orange and white medium Mandalorian armor mix with a kama around his waist and a traditional Mandalorian cape on his left side displaying clan wrens emblem on it, his helmet was clip on his belt which was a protector design type his new light sabers was a mix between kanans first light saber and Ezra's second lightsaber and the other being the infamous dark saber that held leadership over clan wren along with members of the newly reconstructed "The Protectors" mercs group.

"Royues great to see you again, I guess with being Mandalore I bet you've been busy huh?" Ezra said as I notice his voice was becoming deeper with age; I walk over towards him as I sigh a little bit under my breath. Ezra waved to his students and told them to keep on their studies and continue with today's training.

"Ezra you have no idea how stress full it has been since I have become Mandalore, making plans for the future, getting our colonies ready, getting everyone accounted for and also dealing with the new republic's bantha osik because they still trying to court us into staying here and helping them out with the remaining Imperial warlords, honestly I thought they would know Mandalorians by now."

Ezra nodded his head getting the picture of what royues was meaning and shook his head a little "Well you have all lot to deal with and also being the new leader of clan Wren also has its stress-full days. But with Sabin help, I'm managing the clan as well as anyone can and now I'm teaching mando to the new comers as we gain more numbers" Ezra says to me.

"That's good to hear Ezra knowing your adopted clan is doing well your mando education is almost perfect and good to know you and Sabin are doing well."

"Yeah we're doing great though there are a few bumps here and there mainly with her nearly painting my hair a different color to match hers and another is my weapon load out for my armor and even wanted to costume paint my new light saber, which I tried to model like my second one but also add my knight statues to it to make buff out more" he says as we walk over to a large clearing as Ezra and I took a seat on the floor as they got into a meditation pose.

"So what do you think it's gonna be like?" Ezra asks

I look over at him "hmm? Oh the new world I guess we can call it, I'm not sure"

He replies not sure what to say "If anything we might as well be taking the same path the Mandalorians of old once did and that wasn't done for thousands and thousands of years ago" a small smile appears on Royues as he looks up at the ceiling and through the force could see the star's above them.

"To walk the path of Mandalorian is to walk the path of faith and dedication, never bow to anyone and to always keep on pushing through, always keep looking ahead but never afraid to look back and see what actions has affect them, but never look back too much or it will affect the path you walk on and make you walk in circles leading you nowhere" I said speaking my mind aloud.

Ezra looks at me, confused by what I had just said "What kind of saying is that? Never heard of one like that before" he asks still wondering about some oaths that most daring of the Mandalorians would follow for life or till death claimed their soul.

"You could say it's a life reflection, seeing the road you walk and seeing yourself and all of the actions have taken the galaxy to but enough of that for now." I stretch my arms as Ezra nods as we both got up from our places on the meditation floor.

"Well it was great talking to you again till we meet again, may the gods guide our paths," Ezra said to me as I reply with

"Thanks and may the force be with you always" giving him the old Jetti saying

Ezra walks past me as walks back towards his students as he continues to watch over them making sure they were in fact practicing and not goofing off while their teacher was catching up with Mandalore.

"Now to see what he has been up to"

I muttered to myself with a small chuckle, with my guards walking beside me, we leave the training room and heads down towards the hanger bay area and took my personal fighter.

As he walks through the hanger bay he looks from side to side and feels through the force around him his Mandalorians working hard getting everything lock into place for inner stiller travel seeing mobile armor such as the AT-AT's, AT-TE, AT-ST, and even few SPHA (Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery) getting their mag feet lock onto the floor of the hanger.

Royues got to his personal fighter/transport ship and started taking off and leaving the hanger of his cruiser and heading towards one of the lucre hulk called "The Engineer chaos" this formal battle ship was turned into a testing ground for new weapons and armor as well as new medical studies. It was time to see how much fruit they have grown.

After landing in a shuttle bay area and getting towards the main testing grounds there was a mid age man who had white hair line spike hair cut, was about 5 by 6 feet tall and had a white lab coat on with the tag of head scientist on the left side of the coat. Talking to a few of his other co-workers he hears the footsteps of heavy boots and tells his works to look pretty and stand like good boys and girls.

"Ah alore it's great to see you again" he offered his hand to Mandalore who took it and pull him into a hug and he accepted and hug him back. "Too long my old friend so I've been told you've got a more than a few toys for me and my people to use brokk, I've come to see"

"We do and let's just say this will make us look more advanced than the other factions in this or any other galaxy we might find ourselves in," Brokk said as he starts leading him and his royal guards down to the first room.

The room was a small practice range with three tables each holding different types of weapons laid out for testing. Brokk went to the first table that held two stocky looking pistols that were crossing each other and brokk pick both of them up and start "this right here is the new "Banshee MRK 45 Heavy dual Blaster Pistols" these are twice as powerful as your pistols having an old look allow it to have better range and more ammo capacity having 100 each instead of 50 as per most of the older models ranger is great having to 30 yards away, overkill some would say but for me, it gets the job done real quick"

Putting the pistols back down and walks around to the second table and picks up a rifle that was very much like a hybrid mix of the clones DC-15 and the 34 Westar blaster "This is the new Westar DC-75 Blaster, having many functions such as, semi-auto, fully auto, and three burst having ammo limit of 750 a shot and 500 on high power setting along with multi customization options such grappling hooks, grenade launchers and now even a flamethrower" picking up the flamethrower attachment and putting it on and giving a brief test on a holo target, the flame thrower came to life as it breathed fire and burns the target without holding back. "And with this new rifle, it will put all other rifles to shame"

Now putting the rifle back onto the table he now moves and tries to pick up a what looks to be a heavy blaster, with a small chuckle I walk over and pick it up for him and getting a good feel for the weapon "thank you Alor, that is our new heavy repeater blaster cannon more than enough firepower to punch through light armored vehicles like a light saber through warm flesh and can hold 4,500 before needing to change its battery pack or if you a place to hold then you can put it on a gun mount and hook it up to a more powerful battery and it will now become a defendable turret"

"I got to say I like my pistols and guns but this does have a good feel to it," I told brokk moving it around and even lifting a few extra times "Didn't think you like heavy weapons Alor" I only smirk at him and put the heavy blaster down. "Shall we move onto the next set?" Brokk only nodded to me as we moved on to the next.

Moving onto the next weapon it was a sniper-rifle base design

"This is the new breed of sniper rifle called 'JBR 31 Shadow Light' this bad-boy has around 150 ammo on high setting and 200 on low setting, can hit a medium armored target from 2500 meters away and can accommodate many cans of scopes tripods and many other sniper accessories even has a one second cool down time" I already wanted to test this little beauty but seeing as this was inside a ship and in a firing range I wanted to see this bad-boy in action but with nothing aside from the range to use this on so I grab the sniper rifle and decided to take a few headshots with ease taking down holo-targets within a matter of under ten seconds, after putting the weapon down I look over to brokk who held a smirk on his face "so did you enjoy cause I can tell cause you didn't need to wait two seconds to be able to fire again"

"Great work here and I assume that's the end for the rest of the goods for now?" I ask brokk as he grins a little bit "Well let's see the weapons I already shown you and I have yet to show you the improvements to the walkers and maybe show you a prototype mount we've been working on"

A prototype mount? That's an odd one but it does sound interesting still, it reminds me of... I look at him again as he holds a small grin and I blink a few times as I began to process the thoughts that were racing through my mind, before I could even get a single word out he mentions for me and my guards to follow him and head over to the engineer testing bay and walks over to a console he types in a few key words and a pair of heavy cargo doors open up to reveal a huge figure made of claws and metal. It was a mixed hybrid between a Zalorian rock lion and the Karran beetle, with the front of it was half of it being Zalorian and the back being Karran. This was none other than the most famous and most powerful mount to have ever been ridden by the warriors of old… it was the Basilisk war droid.

"I never thought it would come to light again" I said with my mouth nearly going dry as my guards and I look at it, but upon closer expectations it was merely only a museum base droid model, I felt my heart nearly crack in two when I saw one of the Mandalore's greatest mounts before me only a display of former glory from ancient times now past.

"Yeah I know I would have been heartbroken too but know we are putting effort into remaking them and this time we'll be having a large assortments of mounts to, ranging from tanking mounts to speed mounts faster than the eye can see" Brokk said as he put action into his words as he filled my head with Mandalorians being able to fight on basilisk war droid like mounts again bring honor and pride back into their saddles.

"So I assume you've already got to working on how they were made" I ask him as he turn around after getting back from Scientist land and looks at me with a few nods "Yes and with your permission, I would like to stay active for a few years while we travel during the trip even though only commando droids and a handful of volunteers are going to watch over us safe, I along with a few more are wanting to unravel the powers this could bring us" he said with fire and passion in his eye's if there was one thing I learned from him is that you don't get between him and his love for machine otherwise even he could give most Mandalore's of the past a run for their credits.

"Well I can say yes but you do relies that you would lose focus and be left old and weaken after the trip right, we could be out in space for years here" I said to him and he only waved a hand to me in a way he could say "got that covered, remember doctor Cylo who I do look to for inspiration but to a more level head kind, his work along with his secrets will give me an edge in this ordeal, his ability to transfer his memories into a data bank and transfer over to a new body will help me and given the fact that yes it could be years, I've even decided to have a Kaminoan scientist to watch over the growth of my body and each body with have a number on them showing how many have been made so far." Then I lost him as he went on about his deal with them and how they would be very pleased with more testing and to see how far this new line of research could give them.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and stop him in mid sentences "Got it and just make sure you get some sleep remember what happened last time you tried getting yourself into a project like this" I chuckled on the last part finding this amusement as he shrugs and mentioned for us to follow him.

Leading us up to the vehicle bay where our walkers and tanks were getting re-outfitted and getting a much needed update "this is self-explaining but I'll run down what's going on them AT-TE's and AT-RT's are getting more armor and getting their weak spots covered and also more resistant to anti-armor rockets and the front of AT-TE is getting covered with five inches thick dura steel while having an active see through material on the inside and the AT-RT are getting a small shield protecting their riders along with a more cozy saddle cause riding that thing is gonna be a real groin punch if you ride it for too long" I nod keeping my legs closed more as I remember riding one a few times, they were fun to ride but sometimes just out right murderous on my mando balls.

Moving on, next was the AT-AT and the Juggernaut "AT-AT is gonna be a little shorter and wider than its Imperial counterpart but still maintaining its heavy armor and heavy weapons but now it's gonna stay up right if something hits it not like before where it could tip over at any moment and now the legs won't get tangled up given its new sensor will keep it from tripping on any trip lines that may get caught on its legs.

The Juggernaut is still pretty much the same aside from better armor and better armaments along with better traction on any surface and much easier on the cleanup crew when getting gunk out of its gears and now with some extra features we can drop it off into combat or any area with the new LAHATA (Low. Altitude. Heavy. Armor. Transport. Aircraft) a bigger and stronger LAAT behold" he shows us the new aircraft and it was big, I saw it had four wings instead of two, the head of the ship also had the same chin mount guns as the small LAAT and had four bubble gun turrets two in the fight and the last pair in the back making it more like a gun platform ready to take all attacks from head on or from behind, it did not have the standard missile launchers on the top of its rear wing.

"Yeah this bad boy is allot more than just a transport but can't take too many hits or otherwise" he imitated a ship going down with his hand crashing into his other hand mimicking a exploitation into a million a pieces "that will happen but they do get a shield generator to keep it protected so long as it's not armor piercing from a more powerful slug thrower it should be good" brokk said as we moved on heading towards my fighter-ship.

"Well that's all for what I can show you Alore but I think it would be a good idea to check out on some of the new recruits and clans that we've been getting and I can already believe that they are going to impress a lot of Mandalorians" Brokk said as we shook hands and both of us saying our farewells and headed straight towards the ship and soon heading towards the super star-destroyer known as "Rancor's Mother" was also serving as a check-in center for many of our new Mandalorians and their Mandalorian clans coming into the system and getting themselves check into the fleet.

 **(Third POV)**

Mandalore's fighter entered in the cargo bay and soon many 'soon to be Mandalorians' saw us land and allot of new comers gathered around to see their Mandalore. The ramp soon opened and two royal Mandalorians honor guards walk down the ramp both one went to the left and the other went to the right, opposite of one another now both knelt down and bowed their heads low as their Mandalore walk off with many eyes now looking upon this tall figure with many soon bowing their heads and other admiring their Mandalorian saviour.

"Now my fellow Mandalorians let's begin with introductions"

 **(===============================================================================================)**

 **This is gonna be the end of the first chapter of "The March of the Mandalorians" mainly because I don't know which crossover I want my mando fanfiction to go and the main two are "Halo or Mass Effects" though I will say I'm open to other cross-overs but only something that would make allot of sense though know I might have little next to no knowlage of other cross-overs cause I also want this to be a bit of a relistic fan-fiction as well.**

 **I also want to get more characters pushed into the story and I'm looking to you guys the viewers to give the story some true mando'a to lead the Mandalorians and bring in your point of view in the stories.**

 **Character requirements must have these down below**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair:**

 **Species: (even clones from the clone wars are allowed but will be given a serum to stop their fast age acceleration)**

 **Equipment: armor, weapons, special skills and even force abilities are allowed**

 **Mando'a rank position: (working on it at the moment but the title of Mandalore is taken by my character)**

 **Clan: (I guess this could be optional for new Mandos who haven't be taken into a clan yet or even made their own)**

 **Background: (optional)**

 **(Also if you wish to be a captain of your own ship like a star destroyer or something like that I'll check it out and if it's good I'll list in the Mandalorian fleet registry as part of another category)**

 **Also I'm not sure if I should also put the Aggressor class destroyer in the fleet, they are giant guns in space but can also be found in the star wars game empire at war force of corruption and it belongs to the Zann** **Consortium if you wish to see it in the fleet I'll only have a limit amount of them in the fleet given their use and how they are vulnerable to fighter attacks. I'll leave that choice up to you guys.**

 **I hope you like this first part and get to writing some mando'a plus you can make more than one but do keep in mind that I want these stories and cross-over's to be accurate and what would happen cause what I want is the Mandalorians to be a force to be reckoned with but not to the point to where they appear god-like which one fan fiction writer sort of made it to be in a way but I'm not gonna give his/her name out because to me it has its goods and bad in their own right and I'll still read it and like it, but I also want correct right info on the crossover cause I might miss a thing or two that could play in their role.**

 **Another thing I also want to point out if you do choose to become a clan or tribe leader does give some back ground history cause for some clans or tribes could play a big role in invasions, defending mando territories, or even spec-op mission's, even ambassador is up to debate for those who would talk on behalf of Mandalore.**

 **For anyone who wants to be a beta reader for this fan fiction just send me a notice in my P.M and I will get back to you as fast as I can but know I'm only one guy and still new to this.**


	2. Updated for the story

Hey everyone this is an update to the march on the mandalorians and saying that this will get a revamp and will be work on but for now I'm only adding this part to let everyone know this will be fixed


End file.
